FEelings
by xfmoon
Summary: Tag to 3x02 it is a tiny Jane introspective piece involving his youth and how it interlaces with his present.


**A/N:** This was just a strange little something that came to me when I woke up an hour before my alarm clock and couldn't fall back to sleep. So blame the sandman.

**Spoilers:** 3x02 Cackle-Bladder Blood

**Disclaimer:**The people of the Mentalist are my superheroes, but I don't own them or any other superheroes.

* * *

Looking back he could see how obvious it had been. How could he ever have imagined he would be able to keep it a secret? Sure Sam was more observant than most, but still, he hadn't seen her in ages and she had known instinctively, right away.

Sam, having known him since he was a kid had - was one of the select few - that always had had a certain insight into his psyche. She was somewhat like a surrogate sister to him. For instance she used to tease him about his comic book addiction. But he knew that all of his retellings of the stories rubbed off on her too - and now he had proof, should she ever argue differently. He did go through a phase where when he wasn't needed on stage or practicing his skills, or his father didn't have him do chores, he used to sneak away, and hide in his trailer reading his comics. His favorite had always been 'Iron Man' closely followed by 'Batman'. There was just something about seemingly normal people that did the extraordinary. Though the '(non)accidental lab experiments' heroes were fun to read too, but seemed less plausible.

In retrospect he understood the appeal it had had, which little boy doesn't want to be a superhero? And for him in particular, being treated by marks like he actually did have superpowers from time to time, who could really blame him? That's why he loved reading them, because reading those comics made him feel a little less alone in a world of clowns, performance artists, carnies, and freaks in general.

**xXx**

The subtle hint Sam had presented was meant for his ears only, and nobody else picked up on it either. But by calling Lisbon 'the Pepper,' he knew what she meant, and he knew that she knew.

He had never thought about any similarities before. True when he was young he wanted to be Tony Stark, the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He wanted to strive, achieve, make something of himself. And he did but he let it get to his head and as a result his ego became his downfall.

Reality was that he wasn't a billionaire, but he did have means, nor was he a playboy, though he's had plenty of opportunity, he was hardly a philanthropist, but he is learning how to be, and he wouldn't call himself a genius, but he is more than above averagely clever. What he does have is someone at his side, someone who looks out for him and is there when he needs it, like his very own Pepper Potts.

**xXx**

No matter how much he'd changed, Sam knew he wouldn't go around bringing a cop into their midst unless something was up. There was the Danny thing of course, but they could have worked that out themselves somehow. No, this was something else entirely. Something in this instant being love. It was as plain as day. From the little interactions she observed, these two were in love. Though there was bound to be obstacles for the pair, him carrying that grief around, not feeling as good as he wanted people to believe, and the woman didn't look like she'd been untouched by life either. Complications aside, Sam was glad that Jane was at least semi-happy, after what he'd been through, he deserved that much. And though the woman was police, Sam could see that Pepper here was a spiffy little lady that served well as both a sidekick and a superhero's saving grace.

* * *

**A/N:**I'm kinda obsessing over Iron Man atm, getting anxious and excited and jittery about the upcoming movie! For anyone not part of this fandom, you're missing out on greatness! So decided to upload this today, 'cause of the new IM3 trailer, did you see it? did you? (don't mind me - I'm crazy!)

I know that Sam said 'the pepper' and was probably referring to some known (American?) people having a baby. Oh, the disadvantages of being a non-American fan. I just made an association, hope it wasn't too farfetched.

And lastly I usually figure out the title last, & i'm really bad at finding good ones, but I just wanted to let you know the big E was on purpose, kinda wordplaying on iron, bad I know.


End file.
